


Neon Love

by Croatoanvirus2014



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Implied/Referenced Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croatoanvirus2014/pseuds/Croatoanvirus2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Got a prompt from an anon on tumblr saying the following: "I found you stuck in the toilet because you ripped your pants so I had to lend you my gym shorts and wow they look so funny on you I can't breathe" for Bechloe again c: So here's that fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neon Love

**Author's Note:**

> mentions of homophobia but nothing too terrible or bad. Hope you enjoy!!

            Beca had fucked up. She had been going to use the bathroom, and that she had successfully done, but when pulling her pants back up they had ripped in the crotch area, causing her underwear to very obviously show through. She decided to just sit in the bathroom stall and every time she saw feet walk by she yelled for help, asking if anybody had a spare pair of pants or shorts or anything really. Worst of all, this was only the second week of her senior year of high school. It was like a bad omen that she hoped wouldn’t influence the rest of her year. After about 20 minutes of screaming for help, some kind soul took pity upon her.

            “I’ve got an extra pair of gym shorts in my locker, if that helps!” The girl exclaimed, “I’ll be right back!”

            Beca let out a sigh of relief and yelled back a thank you to the girl as her worry started to fade, even though because of this she was now most likely going to be late to her next class. She had the bright idea of going to the bathroom at the beginning of lunch, and while lunch was half an hour, there was no way she was still going to be on time to her next class. She told herself it was fine though and that it wasn’t her fault that her new pair of jeans decided to rip on her. She was more annoyed that she had wasted money on jeans she couldn’t wear again. Beca heard somebody knocking on her stall door almost exactly five minutes later, and saw a pair of shorts slide underneath the stall. She quickly put on the shorts and stepped out of the stall, her cheeks rosy red from how embarrassing the whole situation was.

            “So, how do they look?” Beca joked, already being able to tell that they looked bad on her. The shorts were a fluorescent blue and orange mixed together, and were nearly knee-length. It was a look.

            “Okay I don’t mean this in a rude way but honestly they look hilarious on you,” The other girl told her, stifling her laughter. Beca rolled her eyes and let out a small smile, just glad that she could finally get to her next class.

            “Well, at least I have something to wear now, so thanks,” She responded, “Wait, aren’t you the girl in my gym class that’s like weirdly good at volleyball?”

            “That would be me,” She replied, “And aren’t you the one that’s already tried to fake being sick twice this year to get out of gym class?” She asked out of curiosity, not wanting to be rude.

            “Yeah, well, gym class isn’t my thing,” Beca shrugged her shoulders, “What’s your name, by the way?”

            “Chloe, yours?”

            “Beca,” She told her. They both heard the bell ring, Beca whispering a string of curse words, and they both went to their next class.

            As Beca sat through the last few minutes of sixth bell, pencil tapping on her desk as she marked the last few answers to her vocab quiz, she realized she was actually looking forward to gym class next bell, mainly because of the really pretty red-haired girl that she now couldn’t get out of her mind. Her bright blue eyes occupied her thoughts, and she definitely caught a whiff of vanilla perfume that reminded her of sugar cookies, which seemed fitting considering how sweet she was.

            The bell rang mere seconds after Beca walked into the gym, sitting down on the fake wooden gym floors that had become more damaged over the years, certain places on the floor having small cracks in them, and the scuff marks on the floor seemingly stayed there forever. The basketball team was always complaining about how their shoes squeaked when trying to play a game, but the school only had enough funds to help out one sports team, and that always went towards football. She couldn’t blame them, however, since they were the only team that ever came away with a winning record. Still, it was annoying to have football shoved down your throat nearly every day. Her gym teacher blew his whistle and told everybody to start jogging laps, and she groaned as she stood up, rolling her eyes as she started fast-walking, not having the energy to run or jog.

            “Hey, Beca, right?” Chloe asked as she started walking beside her, tying her hair up in a ponytail.

            “Yeah! Oh, uh, thanks tons for saving my ass today, literally,” Beca said, laughing at her own joke. Chloe rolled her eyes but smiled anyways.

            “It’s no problem at all,” Chloe assured her, placing one hand on her shoulder lightly to emphasize the point. Beca almost froze up for a second before relaxing, telling herself that no she totally didn’t have a crush on her and that they were only going to be just friends. That is until Chloe continued talking to her.

            “Besides, though the shorts look ridiculous on you, they do actually look kind of cute. They really bring out how pretty your eyes look,” She complimented her, trying to come across as platonic but desperately failing at doing so. Their school was in the middle of the country where the main mode of transportation was trucks and too many adults were constantly hollering about how gay marriage was ruining America and how this would somehow lead to bestiality eventually being allowed too. Needless to say, Chloe tried to hide the fact that she was gay as much as possible.

            “Uh, thanks,” Beca laughed nervously, “You look nice too,” She added with a smile, absolutely horrendous at flirting with anybody. She had tried flirting with guys and that had gone even worse since they seemed to only want to follow her to her car after school and wouldn’t leave her alone if she said to stop flirting with her. Luckily that was the farthest it had ever gone, but she was terrified of what guys could do, so she had mentally sworn them off until at least college, and decided to explore her bisexuality that she had only figured out herself about two years ago. Beca had always known it was possible, but never realized it about herself until she had seen a really attractive female celebrity on a TV show and then slowly started figuring out how she had definitely had crushes on some of her girl friends before, but had just never acted on them and thought it was just a sign that they were really close friends.

            “Thanks! Hey, I know it’s sort of soon, but do you maybe want to hang out some time?”

            “Sure! Just meet me outside the band room after school so I can give you my number,” Beca said as her fast-walk slowed down to a normal walk, too bored of gym class to care about anything besides making sure she passed at this point. It was her senior year and she was required to take this class to pass, but she sure as hell didn’t have to act like she enjoyed taking gym with a bunch of guys who were way too excited to slam each other’s faces in during dodge ball.

            “Sounds great! I’ve got no plans this weekend, so maybe we could go to the park or something?” Chloe suggested.

            “That sounds fun,” Beca agreed as their gym teacher blew the whistle for them to stop walking laps.

            As planned, they went to the park that weekend, Beca wearing her usual blue jean shorts and a t-shirt, and Chloe wearing short athletic shorts and a tank top, making Beca’s jaw drop. To say she looked good was an understatement. Though there was a little bit of sweat dripping down her face, it didn’t even matter to Beca. She still looked amazing, her red hair looking fiery in the bright sun as they got on the swings, reliving the good times of their childhood where all that mattered was who could swing highest on the swing set. What she would give to be a small child again.

            “I bet I can swing higher than you,” Chloe teased, causing a smile to widen across Beca’s face.

            “Oh, yeah? Bet you can’t,” Beca retorted, sticking out her tongue.

            “Alright, what’s the bet then?” Chloe challenged, tension rising in the air.

            “Loser has to kiss me,” Beca replied.

            “Well it looks like you’re going to be kissing yourself then,” Chloe responded, raising one eyebrow and unconsciously licking her lips. She was tempted to lose on purpose, but she also had a competitive side to her that never wanted to calm down.

            Beca actually won the bet, leaving both herself and Chloe shocked. Chloe had actually been trying her hardest, but both of them agreed that Beca had actually gotten just a tad bit higher on the swings than Chloe. Still, Chloe had taken the bet and was more than willing to pay up, not really caring that terribly much that she lost.

            “Well, looks like you’ve gotta pay up,” Beca teased. She knew that if Chloe said no then she wasn’t going to actually push it any further, but was curious to see what could happen.

            “Fine. One quick kiss and then it’s done, yeah?” Chloe asked.

            “Sounds good with me,” Beca responded. Chloe pressed her lips against Beca’s light as a feather, pulling away quickly for fear of not wanting to get caught. Still, that small kiss led to her having a huge smile on her face that was extremely noticeable, and Beca couldn’t help but smile back, speechless. She was certain that she returned her feelings, even if she wouldn’t outright say it. She would take what she could get, even if they did have to hide the feelings they had for each other in public. She was okay with that possibility.

            “I should uh, probably get going, I’ve got tons of homework I need to do this weekend,” Chloe excused herself, hating that the moment between them was over.

            “Yeah, same here. You know, maybe we could come back to my house to study?” Beca suggested, even though she knew that they would get close to no work done if she was to come over. She was fine with doing all her homework ten minutes before class if it meant spending more time with her.

            “That sounds even better!” Chloe exclaimed, cheeks flushing a deep pink, definitely catching the double meaning behind what Beca was suggesting. They decided to go back to her house without a second thought.

            Studying only lasted for so long before Chloe started purposely leaning closer to Beca’s face to ask her a question in a whisper, making Beca blush profusely. Neither of them wanted to hold back, and Beca leaned into press a gentle kiss to Chloe’s lips, both of them smiling as she pulled away, letting Chloe initiate the next kiss if she wanted to, and she did. That night was filled with kisses and attempts at trying to get at least some homework done, but that was given up on and they eventually turned on a movie, cuddling under blankets on Beca’s bed as they gave each other plenty of kisses when the movie got slow or boring. That night was one of the best either of them had in weeks.


End file.
